Glossary
(A) - ''Arrangeable' ; The sections of the effect may be positioned in whatever manner desired, so long as they are continuous, and do not deviate from a single geometric plane. '''Ability Burn - '''Fucntions as ability damage, but heals naturally over the course of hours instead of days 'Abjuration - 'Such an effect will end if its area is moved in a way that forces it to touch the ''Blocked ''subject. Accelerated Time - You enter a separate time stream, in which you may take actions as though a number of rounds occur (this will be specified in the effect generating the ''Acclerated time). ''While in this time stream, you are not allowed to target creatures or attended objects outside this time stream with any attack or effect. Area effects start their duration once you return to regular time. Effects attached to you remain so, and count apparent rounds towards their duration. If you attempt to interact with an unattended object, you must first succeed Fortitude (DC as the effect that generated the ''Accelerated Time), ''or lose that action. Whenever you exit ''Acclerated Time, y''ou must succeed Fortitude (DC as the effect that generated the ''Accelerated Time) ''or be dazed for 1 round. Minds or souls bound to yours do not automatically experience the ''Accelerated Time. 'Acid -' Acid damage is converted to non-lethal by natural armor. Hardness applies, unless the specific acid attack specifies otherwise. 'Affinitized - '''Subjects that have been Affinitized to another subject also receive any HP or ability damage received by the other, and heal such if it does, and are also subject to effects that affect it. Affinitized creatures apply saving throws and resistances against any effect transferred. Effects the first subject is immune to are not transferred. Affliction - An ongoing effect with scheduled saving throws. '''Agonized - '''The creature takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and defenses. They are also ''Disturbed. '' 'Air - 'This Effect does shit with air. ' ''' Aligned – This effect gains an alignment descriptor (Chaotic, Good, Evil, Lawful) based on choices made while it is initiated.' '''Alignment Component –' Chaos, Good, Evil, or Law Alignment Differential – A number representing the steps apart two alignments are, as they appear on the standard alignment grid. Alignment Points – You acquire such points for performing aligned acts, and track each separately. Your total score determines how certain effects interact with you. Someday, we will actually utilize this rule set. Amplitude – '''Creatures can avoid being stunned or deafened with a Fortitude save (DC 20, or as effect). If a creature leaves an area of noise, it ceases to have the worst condition immediately, retaining the next worse for as many rounds as it was exposed (up to a number equal to the amplitude level exposed to plus 1), and if it was stunned, it is then deafened for a number of minutes equal to the rounds of exposure (no limit). If a creature is deafened by an amplitude value 2 or more steps above the minimum value that could deafen them, they must make an additional Fortitude save, or the deafness is permanent. See radiance. '''amp/rad – '''I did not want to have 'amplitude/radiance' spill over on to another line of text. Sue me. anti-Luck – See: Percentiles. app – 'Additional Power Points'; a cost you spend to augment a power, using your pp reserve. '''Arcane creature – A creature which can cast arcane spells, including many who possess innate spells. Area: Burst, Cone, Cubes (5' or 10'), Cylinder, Emanation, Line, Spread, Squares (5' or 10'); if an area uses: Close, Medium, or Long, it is referring to the Range (see below) descriptors, and calculates the same way. ASF – 'Arcane Spell Failure'; Armor and shields require casters of Arcane spells with somatic components to succeed Escape (DC based on the item), or their spell fails. Astral – '''These effects access the Astral plane, and do not function where it is inaccessible. Line of sight or effect is not required unless specifed. '''Attack – Any effect or action that: requires an attack roll, forces a saving throw, or deals HP damage. Attitude – '''There are 5 traditional attitude categories, and 2 special. Typically, one must succeed at Diplomacy to alter a creature's attitude (attempting to modify a target by more than 1 step at a time generally requires doubling the DC). These DCs are subject to secret modifcation based on circumstances. '''Attuned – The initiator may, while initiating, attune Close creatures by adding 1 minute each to the initiation time. Augment – When manifesting a psionic power, you may sometimes pay app (or fewer pp) to modify the power in some way. You may not spend more than your psionic cap in this way. Aura – The information that Aura detect regarding you. If it is suppressed, Aura ignore you. Aura – The effect can detect aura information in its area. The effect can penetrate some barriers that block line of effect: 3' of wood or dirt, 1' of stone, 1” of common metal, or a thin sheet of lead fully block it. If an aura would detect as more than one power level, it detects as the higher. A “dim” aura lingers after the original source dissipates (for effects), or is destroyed (for creatures or items); Aura register this dim aura based on the original strength: Faint (1d6 rounds), Moderate (1d6 minutes), Strong (1d6 hours), Overwhelming (1d6 days). Aura Magnitude – The number of HD of the creature (or {L} of the item) generating the aura. Base Energy – Cold, Electricity, Fire, Sonic Bleed # – 'A living creature with bleed loses that many HP at the start of each of its turns. Fast healing or Positive healing greater than the current bleed value ends the bleed (individual bleeding wounds may be removed separately). Regeneration negates mundane bleed. '''Blind – '''A blind creature is flat-footed, moves at ½ speed, & grants total concealment to anything they attack. Activities relying largely on vision (such as reading) automatically fail. They take a -4 penalty on physical skill checks. They are immune to dazzle. '''Blocks – '''Whatever is 'blocked' may not pass through or enter the area. '''Borrows – '''The effect 'borrows' the specifed item (usually from the initiator); until it is returned (typically when the effect ends normally), the borrowee may not utilize whatever is borrowed. '''Break rating – '''The Strength necessary to break an object. '© – ''Chainable'; the effect may be transmitted via touch from the initiator, through creatures they are touching (and creatures touched by other creatures in the 'chain'). '{C} – 'Circle'; A term to replace “spell level” & “power level”. You are welcome. Calling – Some shit shows up. You may ask for a specifc individual by name, and that particular one may actually show up Casting Time: standard action, move action, swift action, immediate action, complex action, turn, # rounds, 1 minute, 10 minutes, 1 hour. Cha – 'Charisma modifer. 'Chaos – ]porjbgp92574diw Charm – A hostile creature receives a +2 bonus on any save against this effect. Charmed – 'The target is friendly towards you, may not attack you, & you gain a +4 bonus on Social checks against them. '{check} – Caster (or Manifester) Level check: 1d20 + {L}. Circle – Replacement term for 'spell level' or 'power level'. Usually abbreviated {C}. Claisentience – A type of Psionic effect, typically relating to information gathering of some sort. Close Quarters – Attacking with a non-reach manufactured weapon, or a natural melee attack. Clumped – None is more than 15' from another. {CMod} – “Circle Modifer”: the amount a metamagic or metapsionic modifcation increases the effective {C} of the effect it modifes. Cold – '''This effect does shit with cold. Cold deals ¼ damage to things with HN, and then subtracts HN. '''Colorful spell names – Each color represents a source for the spell: Chart 12 means 3.5 PHB, Gray 6 means Spell Compendium, Magenta 5 means Jd20 originals, Cyan 8 means Invocations from CA & CM, Turquoise 3 means PHB2, Green 5 means CCh, CM, & Cad, Pink 3 means R&R, Blue 3 means miscellaneous sources. Comatose – '''Like being asleep, but you do not awaken naturally, & are unaffected by effects that specifcally wake people up. Works on elves. '''Common Sense – See: percentiles. Some of you already knew that. Components: A series of requisites to complete a spell. A spell fails if anything interferes with meeting a component requirement. V- “verbal”; words spoken by the caster (Listen DC 5). S- “somatic”; gestures the caster must make (Spot DC 5); creatures lacking their usual appendages have extreme diffculty with this. M- “material”; substances which are consumed by the spell. F- “focus”; objects which the caster must be touching during casting. DF- “divine focus”; a focus whose design represents the caster's religion. XP- “XP”; experience points the caster must expend (if the caster would go below their current level, they gain a negative level that may not be removed artifcially, & must Concentrate – DC 20+{C}). ‘N/DF’ indicates that arcane casters must use the N comonent; divine casters require their divine focus. Compulsion – The target is forced to perform certain actions (or refrain from certain actions). Con – Constitution modifer Condition – Normal (>89% max HP, not afflicted, crippled, or disrupted), Fair (31-89% max HP, not crippled or disrupted), Poor (1-30% max HP), Weak (<1% max HP), Afflicted, Crippled (broken bones or 25%+ ability damage), Disrupted (any impairing status). Confused – See the confusion chart. And read the spell Confusion . Likewise, verily thine umbrella was unbricked, and wait for the moon to implode yesterday. Contaminated – Has an infectious or toxic substance in it (dealing HP or ability damage). Contiguous – 'Each must be adjacent to at least 1 other. 'Contingent – You may only have 1 of these on you at a time; previous are automatically dispelled. See also: You. Counters – Can be used in a counterspelling attempt for a specifed effect, and is considered the correct spell when doing so. See: Zauberban. Cowering – A cowering creature may not attack, & takes a -2 penalty to defenses. Craft – 'A skill you do not train in, but instead take specialty tricks for. 'Creation – Something from nothing, or a lot of something from a very little something. Cumulative – Add together the total for all targets or instances. Current – How fast the water is moving. Curse – 'An effect that may be ended with Remove Curse , but is not subject to dispelling. '(D) – ''Dismissible'; the initiator may end the effect as a standard action, unless otherwise indicated. If the effect has multiple targets, any number of targets may have the effect dismissed from them at once. 'Darkness – '''See: Light. Get it? '''Dazed – '''A dazed creature's only allowed action is to move up to ½ their speed (using the same movement mode they last used), provoking opportunity attacks (& granting a +2 on such attacks). '''Dazzled – '''A dazzled creature takes a -2 penalty on vision-dependent skill checks, & attack rolls. '''DB – See: Power Resistance. Dead – Your biological functions cease, you are helpless, & you may take no actions. Deaf – A deaf creature takes a -30 penalty on Listen, a -5 on Sense Motive & Initiative, & must Concentrate to initiate spells with verbal components (DC 15+{C}). Death – This effect tries to kill people. See; Taxes. Despairing – Fear rating 5; you are unable to take actions requiring motion. Replace your Dex to defense with -5. Mostly, you get to ignore your hysteria (you still feel it, though). You are also disturbed (using the save DC of whatever caused the despair). Deviation – Something has a deviation from neutrality if it is: Chaotic (ethicality), Evil (morality), Good (morality), Lawful (ethicality), Negative (polarity), or Positive (polarity). Its deviation is all descriptors listed here that apply to it. Dex – Dexterity modifer. DF – See: Components. Direct – This function is similar to re-directing an effect -see ®- but can include tasks other than changing the target. Disabled – A creature with HP from 0 to -Con is disabled. They are limited to 1 standard action each round, & if they perform a strenuous action (any attack, casting or manifesting, movement relying on a skill check, or getting attacked while using full defense) they take 1 damage. Discharge – An effect that is discharged ends. Disguise – 'A type of Bluff check to be unrecognized, or recognized as someone you are not. 'Disguise – When using this effect to appear differently, gain a +10 enhancement on Bluff(disguise) checks. Dispel – When you dispel something, you make a {check} (the DC is 10+{L} for the effect, or 1d20+{L}, if the initiator of the effect is within their Close range) if your result meets the DC, the effect is ended. You gain a +5 bonus on dispelling your own effects, & may forgo rolling the DC. Display: Certain things occur as a result of the manifesting of a psionic power. Au – “audible”; usually humming or crackling (approx. {C} humes). Ma – “material”; usually ectoplasm, or similar oozy substance. Me – “mental”; typically a sort of buzzing in the mind, or another unclassifed sensation. Ol – “olfactory”; an odor, possibly actinic or floral. Ta – “tactile”; a physical sensation, such as a chill down the spine. Vi – “visual”; an insubstantial, yet visible presentation, perhaps flashing lights, or distortions. Dissimulate – An effect that degrades Perception or thought. Distracted – I swear this was a thing, but I forgot where I put it... Disturbed – A disturbed creature must succeed an additional Concentration to initiate, maintain, or direct an effect (typical DC 15 + {C} of effect causing the disturbance + {C} of the effect they are controlling). Divination – Asking questions. See; you. Divine damage – Such damage harms not that which is lacking a soul. Divine symbol – That thing you use when retrieving Cleric spells. A sub-category of Divine Focus. DP – See: Power Resistance. Drowsy – '''Torpor rating 3; the creature takes a -2 penalty on saves vs sleep effects, and is inattentive. If made drowsy by an effect that does not mention torpor, they do not also have exhaustion or fatigue penalties. '''Duplicate – This effect does all of the same things as the duplicated effect. The duplicating effect will indicate whether or not it requires any components or costs associated with the duplicated effect. Typically, use the casting/manifesting time of the duplicating effect. Duplicate – This effect copies the types & subtypes of effects it duplicates. duplicate – One of these things is just like the other. ♪ ♪ Duration: How long an effect lasts: {L} rounds, {L} minutes, {L} hours, {L} days; sometimes accompanied by a fraction or multiplier. Sometimes durations are a set number of time increments. Some effects require checks or actions to maintain, and end as soon as a check is failed. Concentration durations require a standard action each round to maintain (up to {L} rounds), after which an escalating Concentration check is required (DC 10 = {C}). Dweomite – A creature using the Dweomer skill (possibly in conjunction with an effect) to obtain information. After gaining a rank in Dweomer, you are considered a different creature for effects that prevent you from re-trying Dweomer. Earth – This effect does shit with dirt and rocks. Ectoplasm – It… slimed me. Ectoplasm has {+4} against Negate Psionics . Ectoplasmic reserve – This is a pool of usable resource that travels with you (in your space, but not physically attached to your person – it will follow through most dimensional travel modes). While manifesting an Ectoplasm power, you may spend an amount of ectoplasmic reserve equal to its {C} to increase {L} by 1 for that manifestation (you may spend triple that amount from your ectoplasmic reserve to instead add 2). Effect – A spell or power (or supernatural – and rarely an extraordinary – ability). Effect: 'Something the spell or power you are using generates. Typically it is mobile or interactive. 'Electricity – 'This effect does shit with electricity; electricity deals ½ damage to things with HN, then subtracts HN. Electricity emits radiance 5 within 5'. 'Emotion – Soulless creatures are immune to this. Empathic damage – This damage is not subject to: DR, ER, EV, IMM, PR, REG, RES, SR, SV, ½ing, or any other bullshit (except what the effect specifcally allows). Take your damage, and like it. Empathic ability damage – Like empathic damage, but to ability scores. Empowered – Increase the effect’s variable effects by 50%. Enchantment – This term has no special rules signifcance; it is fluff. Ends – After having an initial result, the effect continues each round until a successful saving throw is made. Energized – This effect has the appropriate base energy sub-type. Psionic energy powers also have specialized effects for various energies: cold deals +1 damage per die (and requires Fortitude instead of Reflex), electricity provides a +2 enhancement to the save DC, fre deals +1 damage per die, and sonic deals -1 damage per die. Enhancement – Some shit is getting better. Enraged – An enraged creature seeks to murderdeathkill anything in its immediate environment, and usually wants to start with you. Entangled – An entangled creature takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls, Physical skills, & defenses, moves at ½ speed, & must Concentrate to initiate (DC 15+{C}). Entropy – Each wound a creature receives bleeds entropically, causing the creature to lose 1 HP for each weapon hit they take. Any Fast Healing, Regeneration, or Vigor they have will not heal them. Entwine: '''You may additionally manifest the listed power(s) (if you know them or have in hand a power completion item with the power stored in it) by adding their pp cost(s) (& possibly augments) to the cost of the power you are manifesting (you may not exceed your psionic cap in this manner). Typically, the entwined power resolves frst. '''Escalating – An escalating check increases in DC by 1 for each previous consecutive check made to continue performing the same action, or to maintain the same effect. This inherently includes Concentration checks to maintain effects with duration of Concentration or Limited. Ethereal – More incorporeal than incorporeal. Also, non-visible for non-ethereal creatures, and immune to non-Force from non-ethereal creatures. Non-ethereal creatures and objects are immune to your non-Force. Ethereal – This effect interacts with ethereal objects and creatures as though they were not. Or makes something ethereal. Evades – When an Effect is evaded, the evader must move to an adjacent space or fail. Evil – '''Casting this spell is very, very bad. Naughty caster! (secret high-fve!) '''Exhausted – Torpor rating 2; an exhausted creature takes a -3 penalty on action rolls & defenses, has a -15 penalty to speeds, and gains 3xHD non-lethal damage that may not be removed (these penalties overlap with fatigue). One hour of complete rest reduces this condition to fatigued (unless an effect maintains it). (F) – ''''Fits'; the effect molds itself to the edges of other objects where its area abuts them. '''Facsimile – A facsimile functions & appears exactly as the original (except as mandated by the effect that spawned it). It detects as the original does to Aura. If 'inert', it can take no actions, & treats its ability scores as non-abilities. If composed of non-instantaneous materials, it has ½ {L} (min 1), & has no spell slots or pp. Familiarity – None (You have some 'connection' to the subject.), Secondhand (You have heard of the subject.), Firsthand (You have encountered the subject.), Familiar (You have interacted closely with the subject more than once). Fascinated – A fascinated creature devotes all of its attention to whatever is fascinating it, imposing disadvantage on Perception against anything else. The fascinated creature is only allowed automatic actions, & actions that permit it to continue attention on the fascination. Imminent danger grants a re-save. Fatigued – Torpor rating 1; the creature takes a -1 penalty on action rolls & defenses, has a -5 penalty to speeds, and gains 1xHD non-lethal damage that may not be removed. Eight hours of complete rest removes this condition (unless an effect maintains it). Fear – Be afraid! Be very, very afraid! Fear Rating – 'Shaken, Frightened, Panicked, Hysterical, Despairing. The effects are cumulative. 'Fight – The effect makes attack rolls using {L} as BA (Fight gain no iterative attacks), & KAM as Str or Dex. If the effect uses Strikes or Maneuvers, determine its size as follows: if it has an Area, its size is the largest size of creature that could ft in the area (up to Colossal); if it has an Effect, its size is the size of the effect (rays are 1 size smaller than their controller); if it is a Phantasm, it is one size larger than the target if they fail their save, & 1 size smaller if they succeed. Air & Phantasm ignore shield bonuses when making maneuvers. Figment – When a fgment is hit with an attack, it typically dissolves. Fire – '''This effect does shit with fre. Fire deals ¼ damage to things with HN, then subtracts HN. Fire emits radiance 3 within 10x{C}'. '''Flat-footed – A flat-footed creature takes a -2 penalty to defense, & loses Dex, dodge, & shield bonuses to defense. They may not take non-Surprise! actions. Fluff – Stuff that makes the game more interesting, and seems like it ought to be a rule, or acts like a rule, or somebody remembers it from another edition, or it ‘makes sense’, but is not actually a rule. Tastes okay with peanut butter, but is bad for your teeth. Fog – A moderate wind disperses the fog in 4 rounds; a strong wind does so in 1 round. 10+{L} fre damage burns away fog in the damaged area. Does not function underwater. Anything viewed through fog has +1 step concealment for each 5’. Friendly – They like you. But not THAT much. See; attitude. Frightened – Fear rating 2; a frightened creature must flee from the source of its fear, if able. You – '''See; Contingent. '''Gathered – None is more than 60' from another. Gear – All equipment carried by targets (up to heavy load) is affected as the targets are. Psychoportation Astral, Size, Temporal, & Teleportation Astral effects have this trait unless they are Non-Gear. Gestalt – A gestalt is a pair of creatures combined into one. They gain a telepathic link. It uses the best level-dependent variables from either base creature, as well as: ability scores, HD, HP, etc.. It has all extraordinary abilities, feats, powers, pp, spells, spell slots, & supernatural abilities of the base creatures. Glyph – 'The glyph triggers when a creature does one or more of the following while within 60' of it, as selected while it is being inscribed (or as prescribed by the effect): looks at it, reads it, touches it, or passes through its square (it also triggers any time the surface it is inscribed upon is destroyed, or after a failed attempt to remove it).You may further restrict the selected trigger to function based on observable traits. The glyph will not trigger unless it is visible (Spot DC 0). You may attune individuals to the glyph while it is being inscribed; attuned creatures do not activate it. ['Good] – This effect is just, like, the best thing evaaaar!!!! Grenade Weapon – Range increment is 10'. It sure would be nice to have some, wouldn't it?! Grind – '''A grind deals automatic weapon damage each round. '''Grouped – None is more than 30' from another. Hand-held – An item the initiator of the effect can hold easily in one hand. (harmless) – Anything affected by the effect may voluntarily fail its saving throw. They may still receive a little harm. Some effects cease to be (harmless) due to PR or SR. Healing – Does no harm. Not even a little. Heart – '''Ugh. '''Helpful – They like you (probably that much); see: attitude. Helpless – Helpless creatures replace Dex/Str to defense with -5, & may not apply dodge, insight, shield, or Wis to defense. HN – '''Hardness. Objects with HN usually take ½ damage from weapons, & modify energy attacks. They also subtract HN from damage after modifying it. '''Humes – The amount of noise a human makes. Typically Listen DC 6 - humes. A horde of rats running & squeaking = 8 humes. A roaring lion = 16 humes; a roaring dire tiger = 20 humes. See amplitude. Hysterical – Fear rating 4; the subject functions as confused (reroll results of Love or Joy). The fear requirement to flee is suspended on rounds they experience: Anger, Apathy, Lust, or Rage (if they experience Madness, they may have to flee, depending on the form of their madness that round). The fear requirement to drop what they are holding is suspended (unless they experience Surprise, Sadness, & some forms of Fear & Madness). Immobilized – Something with this status may not leave its space using its speed(s). Immunity – '''One may only have a single effect of this type active on them at one time (when a new effect would be added, they choose which to discard). '''Impact – This is a physical damage type that ignores DR. Inattentive – A creature with this status takes a -5 penalty on Perception checks. Incorporeal – '''An incorporeal creature gains an incorporeal speed equal to its highest natural speed, & cannot directly interact with physical objects which are not Ghost Touch. Whatever you do, do not ask me how you breathe. '''Inherent damage – Sometimes it hurts to be good. Innate Spell – A spell that a creature has access to due to its kind. Int – Intelligence modifer. Interval – '''This effect has differing results based on how quickly you choose to complete casting. '''Intoxication rating – Eesh point of thish ompishes a mynutt wun shtacking pen-al-teee on... Dexshterity, Intellidence, &… & Wizhdom baysht checksh. Ift reca*hic*s Constrishishon, yeu….… *fwump*. Italics – Italicized words refer to other effects if capitalized; otherwise they refer to an aspect of their effect. Kaboom! – '''This is a bad thing. Do not let it happen to you. '''KAM – Key Ability Modifer; the modifer associated with your KAS. KAS – Key Ability Score; the ability score you base your casting/manifesting off of. Key – '''A hand-held item specifed during casting. '''Kind – A specifc grouping of creatures by race (such as human, or blue dragon). Creatures with templates use their template rules to determine what their kind is (they sometimes have more than one). Knowledge – Checks using the following skills count as knowledge: Arcana, Biology, Engineering (unless interacting physically with an object), Geo, Sociology, and sometimes Administration. When making a knowledge check regarding certain creatures, consult the chart below (when using a secondary knowledge skill, add 5 to the DC); creatures with Common reduce the DC by 5, creatures with Rare increase it by 5, & creatures with Mythic increase it by 10: {L} – The initiator's caster or manifester level. Effects with text or numbers within { } should read as “caster/manifester level insert” (except fractions, which read as “fraction caster/manifester level”. LA – Level Adjustment; a semi-arbitrary number added to a creature's HD to determine its character level. Law – THE INITIATION OF AN ACTION THAT WOULD RESULT IN AN EFFECT WITH THIS DESCRIPTOR IS A LAWFUL ACTION, WITH ALL BENEFITS, PENALTIES, AND OTHER MISCELLANEOUS ADDENDUMS PERTAINING TO SUCH ACTIONS. THE EFFECT IN QUESTION HAS ALL QUALITIES OF LAWFULNESS, AND AS SUCH INTERACTS WITH ALL OBJECTS AND EFFECTS ACCORDING TO THE GUIDELINES OF HOW THEY WOULD NORMALLY WHEN ENCOUNTERING SUCH. SEE SUB-SECTION 18B-7 FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. Legendary – ' An important person (creature of widespread political or religious importance, or CR > 10)Brumado, place (any location where historically important events occurred, including birth or death of a specifc legendary person)Lair, or object (magic/psionic item valued at 100,000gp or more, any intelligent item or artifact, or a named item belonging to a qualifying creature)of Ultimate Order. '{level} – See: {L}. Level-Dependent Variables – BA, base save, {L}, skill ranks. Light – Whenever this effect's area overlaps with a Darkness, the higher {C} effect attempts to dispel the other. A Light or Darkness placed inside a lightproof covering does not affect the area outside the covering. See: Radiance. Limited – 'An effect with such a duration requires a Concentration check each round to maintain (DC 10+{C}, escalating by 3 each round). '''Luck – '''That thing we roll as a group. It is in the percentile section of your character sheet. See: Percentiles. '{M} – Manifester level. Maybe this is a stupid idea. It probably was, & I am glad I did not do it. Magnetic – If an affected creature or object has signifcant amounts of metal in its composition or gear, it takes a -2 penalty on saves and defenses against this effect. Manifester – An intelligent creature capable of controlling Psionic effects. Go back to Psionics school if you want to know more than that. Manifesting Time – '''See Casting Time. '''Materialize – If a creature is: Astral, Ethereal, Gaseous, Incorporeal, Shadow, or some other bullshit, and ceases to maintain that state while inside of or passing through a solid object, they are pushed out; they take 1d6 Constitution (or Charisma, if lacking Constitution) damage for every 5' of solid mass they pass through (minimum 1d6). If one materializes inside of a liquid, they are not forced out, take 10d6 non-lethal damage, and are fully subjected to the liquids effects. Memory – This is a percentile roll that allows you to remember small details (like, where on your sheet to fnd percentiles). Metamorphose – 'The affected creature(s) are transformed into another creature's form, replacing all statistical functionality (including class features), except as follows: • The target retains its alignment & personality. • The target retains its hit points. • The target is treated has having its normal Hit Dice, despite using the new form's HD to calculate level-dependent variables. • The target retains its languages, but uses the new form's capacity for expression. Only one Metamorphose may modify a target at one time; earlier effects are automatically dispelled. If the creature is affected by a Shapechange, Size, or Transmutation, the new form applies those effects as though they had been added to the Metamorphose form. If there is insuffcient space for the new form, the effect fails. All gear is subsumed; new gear falls off when the effect ends. If a target is not conscious, it reverts. A Shapechanger may end the effect with a standard action (Hypnosis DC as the effect's save DC +5; exceeding the DC by 10 reduces the action to a move). You may allocate the new form’s physical features as you see ft, within the normal ranges for that kind, & the target gains a +10 bonus on Disguise checks to pass as such a creature. Incorporeal & gaseous creatures are immune to Metamorphose. 'Mind – This effect is ignored by anything that lacks an Intelligence. Mindless – '''The effect affects mindless creatures as well as Intelligent ones, with different results. '''Mishap – See the Teleportation Mishap chart. There are no happy endings there. Missile – 'Make a ranged attack against a selected creature or object's AC or TV (not their television). 'Modal – This effect has drastically differing results based on selections made during casting. Murderdeathkill – If you make me explain this to you, it might just happen to you. Napp – When augmenting, you may spend a variable amount of app, adding that variable to an aspect of the power. If this notation is accompanied by a multiplier, you must spend that value for each 1 point you want 'N' to get higher. Native – Originating on the currently occupied Plane. Nauseated – A nauseated creature has only a single move action each round. They take a -1 penalty on saves. Negative – This effect uses negative energy, there by healing undead, and damaging living creatures. Non-Gear – See Gear. Non-Visible – Like being invisible, but without being discernible via See Invisibility or True Seeing . Move along! Obfuscation – '''Such an effect adds 2x{C} to Dweomer DCs made to detect or identify it. If such a check is failed by 10 or more, the Dweomite “loses” the aura (they can no longer detect or recognize it). If the non-obfuscated DC is made, the Dweomite is aware there is an Obfuscation, but no more. '''Observable Traits – Things that may be observed via mundane methods of observation. Such traits must not be open to interpretation. Actions may count. Pacifc – Creatures of this sub-type make all attack rolls with a -5 penalty, and only add ½ as much of any given ability score to physical damage rolls. Panicked – Fear rating 3; the subject takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, & skill checks, & must flee perceived dangers in a random manner (if unable to flee, they cower). They drop whatever they are holding. Paralysis # – A creature with paralysis takes a penalty equal to the listed # to Strength, Dexterity, & speeds. If any of those values is reduced to 0, the creature is helpless. Password – While casting/manifesting, the initiator may assign a coded word or phrase which, when spoken aloud, allows the speaker to access the area unimpeded for up to {L} rounds. Pattern – ababababababababab Percentiles – '''Surge!, Positioning->, Stabilization±, Memory?, Common Sense∞, & Luck™. You should roll these when called for by the Gamemaster. '''Perception – Skill checks of the following types: Combat Awareness, Dweomer, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, & Survival checks for tracking. Personal – Skill checks of the following types: Craft, Engineering (when interacting with an object), Hypnosis (unless hypnotizing another creature), Survival (except tracking), & Use Device. Perturbed – The creature may not use skills that require patience or concentration, nor may they cast/manifest. Petrifcation – If a creature is reduced to 0 Dexterity/Strength/speed by such an attack, they are turned to stone, or otherwise indefnitely frozen (depending on the attack's specifcs). This effect may be Permanent, Instantaneous, or other durations, and may possibly be reversed with Remove Curse or similar effects. Phantasm – This effect exists in the target's mind, and is not typically perceptible to those outside of that location. Physical – Skill checks of the following types: Acrobatics, Athletics, Escape, Finesse, & Stealth. Planar Traits – The basic physical laws governing a given planar domain. Possess – 'While possessing a host body, you retain: mental ability scores, class, level, BA, base save, alignment, spell, power, & supernatural abilities. The body retains: physical ability scores, HP, natural abilities, extraordinary abilities & automatic abilities. You control the body's actions; its soul is suppressed. 'Positive – This effect uses positive energy, thereby healing living creatures, and damaging undead. Pounce – The creature may make a single attack with each of its natural weapons at the end of a charge (gaining the charge bonus to attack on each attack roll). Power Resistance: DB (Deflection bonus to save = Int), DP (Damage prevention = Intelligence), RS (Re-save every regular duration increment); certain powers have specifc alternate effects when affecting a creature with PR. pp – Power Points. This is a measure of how much psionic stuff you can do. Go back to damn Psionics school! Presence – '''You're he-eeeeeerrre… '''Precisely – Be bloody specifc. If someone might have to guess what/who you mean, you lose. Precognitive edge – A creature with an 'edge' has a floating insight bonus (1/3 their HD), which they may apply as a Surprise! action to any attack, defense checked, save, or skill check. Typically, you may only have one at a time. Prismatic – Yet another sub-type I do not recall the purpose of. Go look at the prismatic chart. Psicrystal – No, you cannot have one. It is a Construct 3 size categories smaller than you are. Psionic – '''A category of effects similar in nature to spells, but which are fundamentally different in their origination. Typically, psionics and magic do not directly interact. '''Psionic Cap – The maximum pp you may spend on a single psionic power. It equals your {L} for that power. Push Rating – The Strength necessary to move or overturn an object. Quench – This effect does not function underwater. Quintessence – Shimmering, semi-transparent, silvery, & gooey; a physical representation of the flow of time. 1 oz. is enough to cover a creature or object up to 1/8SP. Anything fully coated is locked in a separate time stream where attacks & non-Temporal effects cannot affect it. Anything more than 25% (but less than 100%) covered takes (oz.)d12 temporal damage each minute of contact. Scraping it off manually is dangerous. More than 1# of quintessence in a single square creates a feld (SPx10' radius) which doubles the pp cost of powers (Will withstands, DC 20+{C}); daily usage powers require double uses, & at will powers require double manifesting time (swift standard turn). → → ® -''' 'Redirectable'; the controller of the effect may spend a move action to change its Target or the location of its Area. '''Radiance – '''Creatures can avoid statuses with Fortitude (or Reflex for Instantaneous), DC 20 (or as effect). If a creature leaves a bright area, it loses the worst status within 1 round, retaining the next worse for as many rounds as its exposure (up to 1 + radiance value), and if it was agonized, it is dazzled for a number of minutes equal to the rounds of exposure (no limit). If a creature is blinded by a radiance value 2 or more steps above the minimum value that could blind it, they must make an additional Fortitude save, or the blindness is permanent. See amplitude. '''Range: Close (25'+5x{½}'), Medium (100'+10x{L}'), Long (400'+40x{L}'), Personal (The effect targets you, and if it has an area, that area surrounds you), Touch (You must make a touch attack to apply the effect to an unwilling subject), Planar (Anywhere on the same plane of existence), Unlimited (Anywhere in the same cosmology). RAWR! -''' Makes you more badass. You are treated as though not a spellcaster. '''Reflect – An effect that is reflected affects its controller instead of the target. Reflect Pool – The number of circles of effect that can be reflected. Removed Artifcially – These negative levels can be removed with successful Fortitude after 24hr intervals, but not due to the results of any spell, power, or supernatural ability. Replica – An imitation of dubious quality. Repulsed – May not approach. Re-save – The affected may make another saving throw against the effect; thenceforth treat as though they had had that result on their original saving throw. Reverie, The – A plane composed of dreamstuff. It is a bizarre reflection of the cosmology, with thin barriers between planes, and variable planar traits. Traveling there carries an inherent danger of becoming lost. Like, super lost. And you forgot to put pants on before you left the house. Reversal – 'The effect now functions as though the target were the initiator, and the initiator were the target. The initiator only receives a save against the effect if the effect specifes so. The effect continues to use the initiator's {L} and KAS. 'Reversible – '''You may use the effect to cause the exact reverse of its normal effect. '''Reverts – Returns to its natural form. Ridiculous – This is not a spell. Stop trying to use it. [Ritual – Cleric or Druid – Minor, Medium, or Major] – Any caster of the appropriate class who knows a given ritual may cast as often as they can satisfy the components thereof. Ritual Backlash: – (Obsolete) Bad shit that happens when you fail a Concentration check during a Ritual. RS – See: Power Resistance. (S) – ''Shapeable'; the initiator of the effect may position individual area units as they wish relative to each other (the entirety must remain contiguous). They may not divide the area units, and must have line of sight/effect to all of them as required by the effect. '''Saving Throw: '''There are too many options for me to bother listing just now. 'Scry – The effect creates a non-visible sensor wherever it is viewing, which transmits sensory data. Secret Check – The Gamemaster makes this check without the character's (or player's) knowledge. Severed – A divine caster who is severed cannot pray for spells, and cannot utilize their divine focus. Severe Wind – Go read about wind. Shadowstuff – Material from the Plane of Shadow that composes quasi-real creatures and objects, such as those created by Shadow spells. Shaken – Fear rating 1; a shaken creature takes a -2 penalty on action rolls. Shapechange – Only one such effect may modify a target at one time; earlier effects are suppressed. The target’s type & subtype change to match its new form. If slain, the target reverts. The target gains: the physical ability scores of the new form, extraordinary special attacks possessed by the form (but not extraordinary special qualities), & natural attacks, movement modes, & other natural features from the new form. They retain BA, BS, HD, skill ranks, feats, class features, & profciencies. They retain extraordinary, supernatural, spell, & power abilities, except those inherent to their previous form, or ones that rely upon physiology they no longer possess. Any gear carried that would ft the new form remains in place; other items are subsumed. A Shapechanger may end the effect with a standard action (Hypnosis DC as the effect's save DC; exceeding the DC by 10 reduces the action to a move). You may allocate the new form’s physical features as you see ft, within the normal ranges for that kind, & the target gains a +10 bonus on Disguise checks to pass as such a creature. Any bits that get separated from the new form revert during the next 1d4 rounds. Sickened – A sickened creature takes a -2 penalty on attack & weapon damage rolls, saves, & skill checks. Signifcant – '''1/5 or more of its total mass. '''Signifcant Event – An occurrence likely to have serious life altering impact on a sentient populace. Yes, these scale based on the population density of the region, including how many creatures visit regularly. Silenced – '''Incapable of vocalizations. '''Silver Cord – This cord connects an astral representation to a corporeal body. If it is severed, the creature dies horribly. Most creatures are incapable of seeing it, and attacks (unless they specify otherwise) do not affect it. If it would die, it instead follows the cord back to its body, & gains a negative level (Fortitude to remove, DC 10 + ½ HD + planar transitions). Single – If you cast a Single while you have an active casting of that same spell, the already active version ends. Size – '''Affected creatures and objects change in size category. Only one such effect may modify a target at one time; new Size overlap (if modifying size in the same direction) or automatically cancel with (if modifying in the opposite direction). If increasing in size, and insuffcient room is available for the growth, the creature attains the maximum possible size & may burst enclosures in the process (according to its Strength); if it fails, it is constrained. '''Size Change – If something changes multiple steps at once, combine the ability adjustments. Size Points – Fine = 1/16, Diminutive = 1/8, Tiny = ¼, Small = ½, Medium = 1, Large = 2, Huge = 4, Gargantuan = 8, Colossal = 16, Colossal+ = 20, Colossal++ = 24 Slidespeed – 'Slidespeeds have sub-types: land, climb, hydro, & anti-grav. A 'land' slidespeed functions as a landspeed ignoring terrain penalties to movement; ascending 30-45° reduces speed by ½, & descending 30-45° doubles speed. A 'climb' slidespeed functins as a 'land', but on slopes up to 90° (ending movement on a slope >45° requires climbing). A 'hydro' slidespeed functions as a 'land', but only on liquid surfaces. An 'anti-grav' slidespeed functions as a 'land', but allows one to move across empty air (ending movement on nothing causes you to fall). '''Social – '''Skill checks made when interacting with another being: Bluff, Diplomacy, Perform, & Sense Motive (and sometimes Administration & Hypnosis). 'Sonic – This effect does shit with sound. Sound ignores hardness. Soul – '''Anything which has a Wisdom and a Charisma has a soul. '''Soulless – '''A creature sub-type denoting a creature that does not have a soul. '''SP – See: size points. Special – This is a drug reference. See also: special hell. Special Hell – You do not wish to go there. Spell Resistance: A creature allowed to apply its SR minimizes all variables of the effect, and halves its duration. Stable – Not in danger of dying from HP loss (unless you suffer a damage dealing attack). Stabilization – '''This is a percentile you roll to avoid dying. Asking about it too frequently will result in rolling it a few times. See: Percentiles. '''Stabilize – To cease to be unstable; to become stable. Staggered – '''A creature with non-lethal damage equal to its current HP through its current HP + Con is staggered; they may only take a standard action each round. '''Standard – '''The regular size & shape. Just… don't fucking argue with me. '''Standard Energy – Any of the following: aging, cold, dark, electricity, fre, light, negative, positive, sonic. Status – Any named effect which has a duration greater than instantaneous. Affnitized, Agonized, Asleep, Attuned, Blind, Charmed, Comatose, Confused, Cowering, Dazed, Dazzled, Deaf, Despairing, Disabled, Distracted, Disturbed, Drowsy, Enraged, Entangled, Entropically Wounded, Ethereal, Exhausted, Fascinated, Fatigued, Frightened, Hysterical, Immobilized, Inattentive, Incorporeal, Intoxicated, Nauseated, Pacifed, Panicked, Perturbed, Severed, Shaken, Sickened, Staggered, & Stunned. Collect all 39! Stoned – '''What happens when you eat the special mushrooms. '''Store – You initiate the effect, but it delays its occurrence until a trigger event (or sometimes may be initiated from storage). Generally, XP, material, & focus components are used during storage. Str – Strength modifer. Strength Rating – '''The Strength needed to push or lift the object. '''Stressful Situation – '''Any situation requiring a saving throw or opposed roll. '''Stunned – A stunned creature's only allowed action is a turn 5' step. They are flat-footed, & drop whatever they are holding. SUB-SECTION 18B-7: '''UTILIZE A UNIT OF TEMPORALITY TO EXTRICATE THE ROD-LIKE DEVICE FIRMLY IMPLANTED INSIDE YOUR ANAL CAVITY. '''Subsumed – Subsumed items are unavailable and non-functional until the effect that subsumed them ends (at which time they resume their previous location). Suffocation – A suffocating creature takes 1 Constitution damage each round if it fails an escalating Fortitude save. SummonSummoning – they're heee-eere… Summoned creatures have no skill ranks, feats, or stances. Summoning Cap – Creatures summoned or called by an effect have a maximum value described by the effect. Typically, calculate this value as follows: total the creature's HD, Cha, & Alignment Differential (with respect to the effect's initiator); if this value exceeds the summoning cap, it can not be summoned with that effect. Suppressed – A suppressed effect does nothing; any modifcations it was applying are removed. The effect's duration continues to track, and the effect resumes functioning if it has any duration remaining after the effect suppressing it ends. Surprise! - '''This effect may be initiated by a flat-footed creature. '''Suspended Animation – Anything in suspended animation is locked in a separate time stream. They may not take actions, and are immune to non-Temporal effects and attacks. When they cease to be in suspended animation, they return to the state they were in immediately prior, and effects that were on them resume their duration as though no time had passed. Symbol – Has Obfuscation, & Password. A Permanent (pg 85) symbol that is dispelled or reached its limit, is instead suppressed for 10 minutes. Sympathetic Link – 'No idea what this was supposed to be... '''Target: '''This entry explains what your effect can affect. If you select something that you mistakenly believe is a valid target, your effect fails (your spell slot or pp are wasted). 'Target – '''You target a target target to target with this targeted effect. They will have been targeted by your targeting. If you target yourself, you will be a targeted target. '''Taxes – '''I bet you did not expect this to be here, but taxes are inevitable. '''Teleportation damage – Ignores the HN of Force, but not other HN. Is negated by Dimensional Anchor or Dimensional Lock , if from an Astral. Teleport coordinates – A mathematical expression of where a location is relative to other places, which can be used to designate that location unambiguously for any Teleportation effect. Temporal – !ssa oy hctaW .emit htiw tihs seod tceffe sihT Temporary negative level – These negative levels remain as long as the effect that generates them does, cannot be removed artifcially, & never convert to level loss, nor cause death. THP – ''''Temporary Hit Points'; damage causes you to lose these in the same manner as HP, but they are not restored by healing abilities or effects. You lose these before applying damage to yourself. You may only have THP from one source at a time, or multiple sources that all provide 'stacking' THP '''Thematically Oppositional – Depending on the characteristics of a creature, something that could be considered to be its opposite in nature. Example: holy water is thematically oppositional to demons, as rust is to metal. TNL – See temporary negative level. Torpor rating – '''Fatigue, exhaustion, drowsy, asleep. '''TPP – Temporary Power Points. When manifesting, you may use TPP instead of PP from your pool or a capacitor. TR – Turn Resistance; add this value to saves against Positive, & reduce positive damage by this value. Track – 'Use the Survival skill to follow the trail of a creature. 'Transmutation – Only one such effect can affect a given target at a time; previous effects are suppressed. Transparent – Spot DC 10+{½}. Treacherous – '''Movement into a square of treacherous terrain costs an additional square of movement. '''Tricks – '''Specialized tasks that may be taught to creatures of Intelligence 1 or 2 in lieu of being able to communicate with them normally. The standard tricks are: '''Unerringly – !t do'nt misss.. unLess t&he taget gots OTAL cover\conceilmint. Unfriendly – '''They do not like you. See attitude. '''Unreality – That shit ain't real. Swords like real. Unstable – 'In negative HP, and at risk of losing HP naturally. '(V) – 'Variable Thickness'; the initiator may increase or decrease the thickness of the effect by proportionately decreasing or increasing its area. Vampiric healing/Vampiric – A vampiric healing effect is any that would provide the user healing or THP based on damage dealt by the effect. Viewpoint – A viewpoint is a representation of the initiator of the effect, though it is mostly just an outline. It has access to your movement modes & skill ranks, can pass through objects at ½ speed (as though incorporeal), and is unable to interact with objects or creatures directly. Wall – A Wall is composed of a number of squares that may be (A)rranged in any contiguous confguration, forming a single geometrical plane (unless also (S)hapeable), that may not cross through occupied space while forming. Many Walls are (V). Water – This effect does shit with water. Stay hydrated. Weapon – 'The effect creates a weapon, which strikes once each round as you fnish your turn. It strikes from your direction, gaining attack bonuses as you would if attacking its target in melee. It returns to you if it has no legal target. 'Weather – This effect does shit with weather. Of course, why one would bother, weather not existing, I am unsure. Wind Effects – Magical or psionic wind uses #'s from the effect controlling them for “Strength”, “BA”, & “Size”; see, Fight. The skill penalty applies to physical skills & Listen. The attack penalty applies to weapon attacks (siege weapons take only ½ the penalty); the melee penalty does not apply to maneuvers. Wis – Wisdom modifer. Withered – A withered creature takes a -3 penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, & weapon damage. They take +1 die of aging or dessication damage. Withstand – '''The effect continues, but does not affect the target at this time (typically the target must save each round/duration increment). '''Zauberban – The German word for “counterspell”. Cast as an immediate action. See counters.